The Animals of Farthing Wood
= Series overview Season 1 (January–March 1994) Season 2 (January–March 1995)[edit] Season 3 (September–December 1996)[edit] VHS/DVD availability[edit] The classic VHS titles of the series, released through BBC Video, were nine volumes in all, each amalgamating several episodes to form feature-length omnibuses. Because of time limitations on each cassette, some original episode sequences were cut out. Such scenes removed from the series one VHS titles, for example, included Fox's confrontation with the farmer's dog, and his conversation and 'employment' with the town cat, where he kills several mice. The swimming pool scene from the journey is also excluded. DVD releases[edit] Series 1 came out in France in February 2009. Series 1 was released in Germany on 25 September 2009, and Series 2 was released in Germany on 27 May 2011. The German DVD releases offer both English and German audio options. Series 3 has also been released in Germany. Despite being a UK production, the whole series was not released on DVD in the UK until 3 October 2016 [4] VHS releases[edit] VHS titles were as follows: * '''Vol. 1:''' "The Journey Begins" * '''Vol. 2:''' "From Copse to Quarry" * '''Vol. 3:''' "On to White Deer Park" * '''Vol. 4:''' "The Challenge of Winter" * '''Vol. 5:''' "Friends & Enemies" * '''Vol. 6:''' "New Beginnings" * '''Vol. 7:''' "New Dangers" * '''Vol. 8:''' "The Rise of the Rats" * '''Vol. 9:''' "The Wanderers' Return" 'New Beginnings' was the first TAOFW video title to receive a 'PG' certificate from the BBFC, largely due to the violent battle between Fox and Scarface and the strong emphasis on death, although generally the content was actually not much grimmer than that in earlier volumes. In 1996, Another tape was released entitled "Three Tales" featured 'Toad's Tale', 'Badger's Tale' and 'The Foxes' Tale'. This was compiled from series 1 and 2. Individual episodes were also available on VHS as part of a running promotion in 'Farthing Wood Friends' magazine. TV transmission and repeats[edit] Originally in the UK, first series episodes made its airing every Wednesday afternoon on Children's BBC (CBBC) from January 1993, with the week's episode being repeated on a Sunday morning. Interestingly, series two was repeated twice on CBBC during 1994. Here, the schedule changed to Fridays, similarly with a Sunday repeat. When the entire series was repeated in the autumn/winter of 1994, the schedule was changed to Thursdays. With series three, Thursdays became the norm, again with the Sunday morning repeat. Series one resurfaced on Wednesday afternoons during 1995 and again on Sunday mornings during 1997. Since then, it was regularly syndicated on the CBBC Channel, and on CBBC's Sunday morning 'Smile' programme, as was Noah's Island. The last known repeat of the series on terrestrial television was of series three, which was shown every weekday morning during October/November 2004. The series was also repeated in Gaelic in Scotland, known as ''Astar Mòr nam Beathaichean'' and was shown on BBC One Scotland at lunchtime from January - April 1994, The series was also shown on Dè a-nis? on BBC Two Scotland shortly after. The show was also repeated on cable and satellite channel Nickelodeon from January 1996 during its CBBC block presented by Otis the Aardvark which was originally shown during school hours along with the Nick Jr. block which launched in 1997. It was repeated on the channel for 4 years and was the only show to survive from the CBBC block after July 1999. ''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' returned to Nickelodeon on Monday 6 September 1999 on weekday mornings at 9.30am and from October 1999 through to January 2000, The repeats aired at early morning breakfast time at 6.00am. As of January 2000, ''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' no longer airs on Nickelodeon. The series is often repeated within an early morning children's programming block, now RTÉjr (not the RTÉjr channel) on RTÉ2 in Ireland on weekend mornings typically around 8:00am. References